


out of habit

by dearlyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, M/M, best friends!nahyuck, it's mostly 00line squad here, like lots of moments of holding hands, other dreamies are simply mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: Jeno thinks he's being discreet with his real feelings for Renjun.Renjun thinks he's an oblivious idiot.





	out of habit

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because that video of renjun and jeno playfully fighting then holding each other's hands after. yes, i cried over that video. have fun reading anyway! (not proofread!)

Jeno watches from afar, the corners of his mouth curling upwards as he watches Renjun animatedly talk about their new album, his bright eyes twinkling as he lets out a laugh in between, covering his mouth afterwards. It’s a habit that he can’t get rid of — staring at Renjun wherever they are. Even when they’re right beside each other, he finds himself hovering near the older boy, gaze steady on him to gauge his reaction every now and then before offering a sweet smile at his direction.

It hasn’t always been like this.

Before debut, they’re best friends who laugh almost at everything, arms swung over each other in a friendly manner. Renjun would endlessly tease him for being boring, for throwing lame jokes everywhere but he’s quick to cuddle up in Jeno’s arms the moment he realizes the younger boy is sulking over the teasing. They’re unknowingly touchy around each other, faces always near with fingers lightly intertwined every now and then as they exchange whispers late at night, troubled eyes staring back at each other because they’re afraid of their unknown future as singers.

Maybe that’s how it started. Jeno remembers it clearly — Renjun had woken up in the middle of the night, body shivering from the cold and teary eyes staring back down at Jeno as he quietly asks if it’s okay to sink in his arms for the night. Jeno hurriedly opens his arms that night, allowing the older boy settle down next to him before scooting closer as his arms round themselves around Jeno’s frame.

Despite the room being pitch black due to the lights turned off, there’s enough moonlight that slipped through the curtains, illuminating Renjun’s heavenly features perfectly. Jeno tries not to think too much about it but it’s incredibly hard when Renjun has his whole body curled up against Jeno’s, lips almost brushing against his shoulder as he buries his face on the crook of his neck. Jeno tries to steady his breathing and his heart beating too wildly against his chest but no matter how much he pushes himself to be calm, just be calm, he can’t do it.

He finds himself spending the better half of the night, quietly admiring every curve and slope on Renjun’s features, tracing them with the tip of his finger. Renjun doesn’t flinch at his touches at all, only leaning in even more, as if the older male is yearning more.

It’s a habit that he can’t break. A habit that he doesn’t want to break at all.

“Hey,” Jaemin slithers up against him, hair tousled lightly as he runs a hand through the pink strands. Jeno blinks fast, gaze turning to the camera and realizing that the interview is over so he lets his tense shoulders drop as he relaxes, eyes shutting for a moment. Jaemin seems to understand his mood, seeing how he went quiet before Jeno finds it in himself to flutter his eyes open, stare fixated at his best friend with a tired smile gracing his lips.

“You’ve been staring at Injun for a while now.” Jaemin says as a matter-of-fact, arching a brow as he allows a teasing smile to appear on his mouth. Jeno visibly gulps, cheeks flushed as his eyes automatically withdraw from Jaemin’s expression, gaze searching for the other boy. Renjun is with Chenle and Donghyuck, head thrown back and slapping his own thigh as he lets out one of those adorable laughs that he loves so much.

Jeno can’t help but feel jealous. Renjun doesn’t laugh that much over anything that he says, all he receives are mean and snarky remarks, paired with a mischievous smile. He wants to hear Renjun laugh like that and he wants the reason behind that beautiful sound is him and him only.

“I know,” Jeno mutters, heaving a deep sigh as he sifts his fingers through his own brown locks, messing up his hairstyle before directing his attention back to Jaemin. The younger boy only grins at him before wrapping an arm around his shoulder, bringing him away from the chairs that they were using for the interviews.

“You should start letting him know how you feel for him, Jen.” Jaemin leans in and whispers lowly so it’s only the two of them that will hear. Their manager slipped inside the room, gesturing for the other boys to start following him to the van so they can start on their new schedule. Jeno lets his stare linger on Renjun’s back before he meets Jaemin’s knowing eyes, a sigh escaping his lips as they start walking to the exit.

“Maybe.”

-

“What?” Donghyuck widens his eyes, making a failed attempt to keep his voice down. Jeno shushes him quickly, gazing around their bedroom before slapping a hand over his mouth just in case Donghyuck starts spouting nonsense. He doesn’t want to accidentally spill his plan if his object of affection is just around the corner, probably listening to their conversation. Donghyuck pushes his hand off but still, his shocked expression hasn’t wavered at all.

“You like Injun.”

“Yes.”

“You,” Donghyuck backs off, rolling his chair away before pointing a finger at Jeno to emphasize his point, “like—”

“I like Injun, yes.” Jeno hisses before grabbing hold of his shirt, pulling him close. Donghyuck yelps for a moment before huffing loudly, settling beside him on the bunk bed instead before ruffling his own hair in distress.

“Kind of makes sense, seeing how you guys are so close and clingy,” Donghyuck pursues his lips into a thin line in thought, humming softly, “but you’re like that with Jaemin and me too.”

“I like him,” Jeno repeats like a broken record but his tone of voice drops into a whisper, staring down at his hands. He furrows his eyebrows slightly, eyes running over the lines on his palms.

“I really do.”

“Date him then.”

“What?!” Jeno blurts out in surprise and this time, Donghyuck is the one who slaps a hand over his lips to keep his mouth shut. Jeno widens his eyes comically before huffing, easily tearing off the other boy’s hand from him.

“That’s insane. We can’t date.”

“Who said so? The company? It’s not like they’ll know. The fans will probably just think you guys are clingy, minus all the kissing and cuddling you do behind the camera.”

“Shut up!” Jeno’s face is burning, cheeks incredibly flushed with embarrassment at the thought of actually dating Renjun and becoming his boyfriend. Somehow, the thought of giving him kisses and cuddles seems to render him speechless and shy. Donghyuck flashes a smirk at him, knowing exactly how whipped Jeno already is without even him telling the secret. Now, all the looks and smiles that he keeps on giving to Renjun seem to mean something else, other than being friendly.

“Seriously though, let him know.” Jeno heaves a sigh — it’s the same advice that Jaemin handed to him a few days ago but still, his stomach churns at the very thought of it. He’s utmost afraid that he might ruin their friendship with his mouth running off about how much he likes the older boy. He doesn’t want to lose Renjun at all.

“I… can’t do that.”

“And why not?” Donghyuck actually looks at him in disbelief and Jeno suppresses a groan, annoyed since they both know the outcome already. Renjun doesn’t like Jeno and they’re going to be awkward if he ever confesses.

“He doesn’t like me.”

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck coughs, patting his chest before letting out a loud, boisterous laugh, throwing his head back as he hugs his own stomach. Jeno stares at him, offended at the reaction that he got. He expected that the other boy would be at least… sympathetic but instead, he got Donghyuck rolling around in the bed sheets, trying to muffle his laughter. He finishes up after a few moment, grin wide on his mouth as he reaches over to pinch Jeno’s cheek.

“Oh, you poor thing. You really are oblivious.”

“Huh?” Jeno knits his eyebrows in confusion and Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders, a knowing smile playing on the edges of his lips as he stands up, dusting off the dust on his jeans.

“Just let him know about it, I promise.” Jeno gazes at him a little longer, a confused frown making its way on his lips as he stands up again. Donghyuck flashes a reassuring smile at him and walks to the door confidently with Jeno watching him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

“Come on, we have another schedule.”

-

It’s suffocating.

Jeno can never get used to the amount of cameras that are pushed to his face the moment he steps off the van. There are yelling fans, pulling out their phones to record a video and he naturally lets a smile to ease on his lips, waving as he hurries down the vehicle. He leans back, waiting for Renjun to step out and his heart skips a beat as the older boy swiftly steps down from the van, also flashing a smile at the cameras that are waved in front of his face.

Jeno, despite feeling uncomfortable at the crowd surrounding them, keeps his nerves calm as Renjun slithers up easily to his side out of habit. They start walking down the pathway, gaze fleeting as they watch the cameras and their own steps, afraid that they might stumble straight to ground if they’re not careful. Jeno finds himself pressing a palm down Renjun’s back, a comforting gesture as Renjun spares him a look, a relieved smile gracing his mouth once he realizes that it’s his best friend who’s beside him.

It’s always like this — he either hovers near Renjun to make sure he’s safe or he has a hand down his back to keep him steady and clear. But today, he wants things to be different. Testing the waters, if that’s how people call it.

He hesitates as his hand slides off from Renjun’s small back, gaze running from the phones and cameras before he gazes down at Renjun’s hand. The curly-haired boy has his hands covered with the long sleeves of his sweater but Jeno doesn’t mind it at all. He easily slips his hand near to Renjun, raising the sleeve before their fingers intertwined, out of habit again.

Renjun, for once, appears shocked as his stare flies to their intertwined fingers before his eyes settle on Jeno’s expression. Jeno flashes a smile at him and leans in close, their steps matching up with each other’s as his voice drops into a whisper, barely inaudible but Renjun hears him all too clearly.

“I don’t want you to get lost. There’s too many people here.” Jeno raises their intertwined fingers to show them off and that manages to get a laugh out of Renjun’s lips as he subtly presses himself closer to his side, giving his hand a small squeeze as their eyes meet once again. Jeno can barely hear the screaming fans around him over the small moment that they’re doing.

With the way Renjun laughed and smiled at him, Jeno feels like he just made the best decision of his entire life.

-

It’s already a given that it’s hard for Jeno to break any of his old habits.

But it’s certainly easy to form a new one, especially when it’s about Renjun.

It’s not like they ever held hands before — they actually do, way too many times that any of the members have stopped raising their eyebrows whenever Jeno nonchalantly holds Renjun’s hand during interviews and lives, his expression turning soft and sweet as he gazes at Renjun.

But with the way Jeno turns even softer nowadays, all smiles and laughs the moment their palms meet and their fingers naturally slip into the empty spaces of their hands, it’s enough for Jaemin and Donghyuck to arch an eyebrow at his behavior. Renjun seems not to be bothered by it — honestly speaking, he looks even brighter whenever they hold hands whether they’re out in public, where it's usually crowded because of the fans following them.

Jeno had smoothly explained to him a few weeks ago that he wants to hold Renjun's hand, solely because Renjun is tinier compared to him and he might get easily lost in the middle of the crowds pressing on them whenever they're out. Renjun had only huffed loudly at the slight insult since Jeno and the other members like to tease him over his height but he lets Jeno cling to him, pressing close to his side.

They've gotten used to the way the fans around them screamed whenever they step out of the van, fingers intertwined and holding each other"s hands in a tight grip. It never fails to make Jeno's heart beat wildly whenever Renjun starts matching the pace of their steps, throwing him a smile every now and then. Jeno certainly doesn't miss the pink tint dusted on the older boy's cheeks at every brush of their fingers against each other.

Jeno still swings an arm over Renjun's shoulder during lives, laughing and leaning in near to read the comments placed on Renjun's lap. Even when Renjun jokingly hits him or tries to push him away, Jeno remains stubborn and keeps himself as close as he can to Renjun's side.

If he's feeling daring enough, he'll let his arm slither around Renjun's waist, rubbing circles on his side in a soothing manner. Renjun would look at him a little longer whenever he does that, eyes wide but the smile playing on the edges of his lips is enough proof that he loves how clingy Jeno is around him. It's obvious enough that they find comfort in each other's presence with the subtle pull on each other's shirts or the way they exchange whispers on their way to their flight or along the pathway as they make their way to their scheduled performance.

But out of all of his habits, holding Renjun's hand is his favorite. Renjun's hand feels light and soft against his own and the way their fingers easily slip in the empty spaces of their hands makes Jeno's heart pound like crazy. He sometimes wonder if the other boy can hear the way his heart slams against his chest, beating wildly like it always does whenever Renjun is around.

“So,” Donghyuck slips up beside Jeno a mischievous grin on his mouth as he gestures to Jeno’s hand, “about Injun…”

“Stop.” Jeno replies immediately, face already heating up. He knows that Donghyuck and Jaemin will tease him to no end, especially since they’re aware of how Jeno actually likes Renjun too much, to the point that he feels like his own heart will skyrocket out of his chest and fall straight to his feet. Donghyuck raises his hands in defense, his grin never fading away as their gaze fly over to Renjun, who’s sitting near Jaemin and giggling about something, making gestures with his hands.

“Try to be a little more discreet next time, Jen.” Jeno huffs as Donghyuck pulls on his cheek, excitedly skipping over to where Mark, Jisung, and Chenle are talking animatedly just before another live starts later on.

 _I’m being discreet,_ Jeno frowns as the thought makes its way to his head, eyeing the way Renjun’s curly hair falls over his eyes, making him look younger than before. He’s practically glowing, with the way he smiles so widely and carelessly laughs too loudly, trying to tone it down when the staff tries to shush him down.

_I’m as discreet as I can be._

-

"Come here," Jeno gestures Renjun to come close, holding a hand out. Renjun spares him a confused look, glancing around the nearly empty room before he hesitantly approaches the younger male, his hair falling over his eyes.

"What is it, Jen?" Renjun speaks softly, eyebrow arched. The room being strangely quiet since the other members are seated in the other room, grabbing a few snacks before they make their way back to the place where the next interview will be held at.

Jeno holds his breath, cheeks flushed at the sight of Renjun. He can't get over how ethereal Renjun is — pretty eyes twinkling as he peeks out from the strands that fell over his face, corners of his mouth curled slightly upwards. It's a habit that they both share, apparently. Even when both of them are exhausted from work, they can't help but smile whenever they see each other.

"Nothing," Jeno replies in a softer tone before his fingers brush against Renjun's, slipping them in the empty spaces of Renjun's hand. The older boy is surprised, eyes wide as Jeno tightens his grip around Renjun's hand. They haven't held hands like this since they were trainees — they usually just do it in front of the other members and staff or in front of the fans.

The sound of Jeno's heartbeat seems to be louder than the muffled voices and steps directed back to the room. Renjun stares back at him, cheeks coloring themselves into pink.

"We're here," Jaemin announces, holding out the snacks but all the other members stop short at the sight of the two boys.

Jeno's eyes flicker over to them briefly before his gaze travels back to Renjun, never dropping his hand.

Neither does Renjun.

-

Jeno, out of habit once again, slips his hand in Renjun’s hold as they navigate their way through the hallway to get to their room. Instead of relaxing like he usually does, he stiffens up beside him, gaze turning to look at their intertwined fingers before he awkwardly slips out of his hold. Renjun clears his throat and glances away so he wouldn't see Jeno's expression.

Jeno pretends it doesn’t hurt, his own hand falling at his side as Renjun walks a bit faster, catching up to Chenle and wraps an arm around his shoulder. It doesn’t take long before the both of them have erupted into a fit of laughter and giggles over a joke of some sort as they finally make their way to their dressing room.

Jeno is bitter over the sight, head spinning from the possibilities. He didn’t expect Renjun to run away like that — he used to be okay with them holding hands. Did something happen? Did Renjun finally catch on to what his true feelings are and that he’s avoiding Jeno now because of it? Or does he hate the fact that Jeno likes to hold his hand nowadays?

Jeno pursues his lips in thought as he makes his way to one of the chair, the make-up artists crowding around him as they fix him up, a flurry of fingers pressing down on his face to apply a suitable amount of make-up. He heaves a sigh as his gaze focuses on the mirror in front of him, showing Renjun in the same position as him.

Their eyes meet for a long second before Renjun hesitantly breaks it, gaze turning to Jaemin to start up a conversation. Jaemin, unaware of their silent fight (Is it a fight? Jeno doesn’t really know), eagerly responds to him with a laugh and a gentle pat on his shoulder. Jealousy burns through his veins and Jeno lets out a shaky sigh, finally tearing his eyes away from his other friends to focus on his face again.

He’ll just have to find out the reason soon.

-

“Injun is avoiding me.” Jeno mumbles right beside Donghyuck, the exhaustion is obvious since his shoulders are dropped and his eyes look droopy. Donghyuck gazes at him for a moment before he wraps a comforting arm around Jeno to pull him close against his side, gently ruffling his hair.

“Are you sure it’s not just you overthinking about this?” Despite the aching tiredness running through his muscles, he manages to shake his head as he leans in close, resting his head on Donghyuck's shoulder with an arm wrapped around his waist. Donghyuck stays silent, either because he’s also tired or because he doesn’t want to interrupt Jeno’s train of thoughts. He ends up breaking the silence though, still keeping his voice low since the members have fallen asleep in the van.

"Have you told him?" Jeno glances up, eyes flickering at his expression before they drop to glance at his own empty hands. It feels rather strange not to feel Renjun's hand against his own, the empty spaces that used to be occupied by the older boy's fingers.

"No," Jeno swallows thickly as he lets Donghyuck adjust so he can sit comfortably in his seat before he lays his head back on his shoulder, "not yet. I'm scared."

"Don't be." Donghyuck mutters, voice faltering every now and then since he's falling asleep, "Injun will understand you."

Jeno pursues his lips in a thin line, deep in his thoughts. He lets a few minutes pass by before he finally raises his head, gaze falling on Donghyuck's sleeping expression. His head is rested against the window as he falls into a deep sleep, shoulders rising every now and then as his breathing goes steady. He gently pats his friend's hand before his eyes flicker over to the seat in front of them.

Renjun is sleeping peacefully, head placed against Jaemin's shoulder comfortably. Jaemin must have woken up since he's busy fiddling with his phone, switching the songs.

Jeno doesn't find it in himself to be a little jealous at the sight of the two of his friends snuggled comfortably against each other. But he does wish that Renjun is beside him, their fingers lightly placed over each other but never properly holding each other's hands.

All he wants now is that he'll have the chance to hold Renjun's hand again.

-

 _Jaemin:_ w _e're heading out for dinner!_

Jeno whips out his phone, a frown on his lips as soon as he reads the text message from Jaemin. Lately, he's been doing that a lot, dragging the other members out of the dorm to bring them to a restaurant. The only members that he'll purposely leave behind are Renjun and Jeno, pretending that he _forgot_ to bring them along, reasoning out that _I thought you were practicing for tonight, I'm sorry!_ or _Oops, I thought you were asleep! It's okay, I brought you dinner, anyway. Forgive me?_

Then he'll start acting cute, which usually results to Jeno and Renjun groaning, mutually agreeing to just forgive the pink-haired boy.

Though nowadays, Jaemin seems to have other plans.

 _Jaemin: make sure to confess to_ _injun_ _tonight_

 _Jaemin: or_ _i'll_ _make you pay for our meal_

_Jeno: I didn't even ask you to bring them out!_

_Jaemin: too late, i already 'forgot' bring_ _injun_ _along and we can't go back to drag him out, sorry!_

 _Jaemin: say thank you,_ _nana_ _once i get back!_

Jeno heaves a deep sigh, pulling on his cap to cover up his face as he pockets his phone in his pants. He hurries up the stairs, lightly cursing because the elevator is malfunctioning once again. He'll have to bring it up to their manager since his legs are aching a lot from practicing and running up the stairs these days.

He finally arrives to their dorm, punching in the code and patiently waits for the click of the door, pushing it open. The living room is empty, as expected but still, his nerves are on fire. He's afraid but Jaemin is right — he does need to sit Renjun down and have a proper talk or else, their relationship will just burn down.

It doesn't help that Renjun is actively avoiding him and his glances.

He swallows the invisible lump in his throat as he heads to the bedroom, knuckles gently meeting the wooden door as he waits for the signal that he's allowed to step inside.

"Come in," Jeno lets out a shaky sigh at the sound of his voice, fingers curling around the knob before he twists it, pushing the door open. Renjun is sitting on the edge of his bed, hair tousled as he runs a hand through it, smoothing it down after a moment. His curly hair hangs over his eyes and Jeno's heart skips a beat yet again.

"Oh," Renjun voices out, eyes wide in shock as he places down a few music sheets on the nightstand. It's fairly obvious that Renjun was expecting someone else, anyone else that's not Jeno.

"Hey," Jeno swallows the lump in his throat again but it stays firm, unmoving. Renjun meets his gaze and he softens up, head tilting to the side.

"Hey, come in." Jeno tentatively steps inside, shutting the door behind him as he walks slowly to Renjun, watching the older boy gather up the bunch of papers strewn out on his covers, hiding them in the drawer near him.

"I thought you were joining the others for dinner."

"I just got Nana's text a few minutes ago. I was too tired to attend." It's only a half-lie — Jaemin had texted him a while ago but he didn't attend, not because he's tired, but because of Renjun. He just wants to clear out any misunderstandings between them already. He misses Renjun so much.

"Oh." Renjun awkwardly shifts his position, facing away from Jeno as his hand grazes along the sheets. Jeno chews on his lower lip, making a failed attempt in fixing his trail of thoughts but he seems to have lost the ability to say all those words to him.

"Injun, I'm sorry." Renjun turns to look at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He doesn't say anything so Jeno seizes the opportunity to talk more.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I really thought that you're okay with me holding your hand and being near you," Jeno trails off, voice resounding in the air before he clears his throat, "I'm sorry. I really am."

Renjun stares at him for a long moment, eyes searching for something that Jeno doesn't know. Jeno shifts, feeling out of place in the midst of the crowded room so he tries to rise up from his seat on the bed. But Renjun is quick, fingers circling around Jeno's wrist before gently tugging him down to sit on the covers.

"Why... do you like holding my hand?" Renjun searches for an answer in Jeno's expression, gaze narrowing slightly but it softens all of a sudden as he scoots closer to the younger boy.

"I," Jeno is blushing like mad, face heating up as he racks his head for a proper answer but his thoughts are jumbled up, "I just... like holding it. Your hand feels nice."

This time, Renjun's cheeks are flushed, head turning away as he covers up his own embarrassment with a cough.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jeno softens up, daring himself to grab hold of Renjun's chin in his hand, making him look. Renjun meets his stare with his face still red in embarrassment.

"I liked it whenever you hold my hand. A lot. But I really thought that you just want to hold it because there are other people around and you don't want me to get lost. I thought you want to do it for the fanservice." Renjun's voice falters, gaze flickering down to stare at his own hands. Jeno drops his hold on Renjun, choosing to place his hands over the older boy's palms.

"But suddenly, you started holding my hand when the other members are the only ones around. Or when it's only the two of us." Renjun swallows thickly as his fingers slot themselves through the empty spaces of Jeno's hand. Jeno's heart is going crazy again, beating against his rib cage.

"I didn't want to confuse myself and possibly hurt myself for getting ahead and for trying to read in between the lines. So I started avoiding you." Jeno allows a hurt expression to settle on his face and Renjun quietly squeezes his hands, eyes steady on the younger boy again.

"I'm sorry."

It's silent and Jeno's heartbeat begins to sound louder and louder, drowning everything else. All that becomes crystal clear is the fact that Renjun likes him.

Renjun likes him back.

"You... like me?" Renjun blinks at him, face heating up again as he huffs softly, gaze flickering to everything else except for Jeno. He's incredibly shy now, based on his actions.

"Yes, I do. It's been years actually. Hyuck is right, you're so oblivious." Jeno can't help but feel the corners of his lips curl upwards into a bright smile.

Renjun likes him back. He really does.

"I like you too." Renjun stares at him, mouth agape before he starts blushing like mad again, fumbling over his words. He has never seen the older boy get this flustered before and honestly, it's so endearing to see it.

"I really, really like you." Jeno whispers and quietly lets go of Renjun's hand to cup his cheeks delicately, leaning in close. The curly-haired boy gazes at him, now quiet as he blinks at Jeno. He lets out a soft chuckle afterwards, finally indulging himself as he snuggles in Jeno's arms.

Just like before.

"I like you too. So, so much."

-

"Ah, really, Jeno is so lame." Donghyuck says out loud, eyes fleeting before he starts reading through the comments, fixing the camera so it'll focus on all of the members.

"I'm not that lame." Jeno says defensively and Donghyuck laughs loudly, shaking his head. The other members simply snickered, eyeing the slightly sulking Jeno, wrinkling his nose.

"You're less funnier now, I'm surprised that you can get lamer than usual." Renjun yelps as Jeno tries to playfully hit him, covering his face before he attacks back, hands lightly smacking Jeno's face. Jeno is quick to hold his arms, laughing as he puts Renjun's hands down, only to nonchalantly slip his fingers into the empty spaces of the older boy's hand.

Jeno leans in close to his side, making an effort to read the comments typed out in the phone sitting on Renjun's lap. Renjun quietly gazes at him with a subtle smile, barely able to concentrate on anything else except for the feeling of Jeno pressed up against him and his warmth.

Renjun squeezes his hand in reassurance, thumb running along his knuckles in a comforting manner. Jeno meets his eyes not a second later with the brightest smile playing on his lips.

This time, both of their hearts skip a beat as they hold each other's hands just a bit tighter than before.

-

(Jeno shuffles into Renjun's bed, body diving and rolling over to snuggle up against Renjun. Their fingers intertwine almost immediately, out of habit as Renjun drops his music sheets, putting them back in his drawer.

He turns to Jeno, snuggling close to press himself against the younger boy's front while Jeno's arm wind runs along his curly locks, trailing his fingers down to cup Renjun's cheek in a delicate and soothing manner.

Jeno's eyes flicker down to Renjun's lips and he doesn't miss the way Renjun swallows thickly, their gaze meeting each other's a second later.

Jeno doesn't even realize it but one second, he feels himself leaning in close and soon, their lips crash against each other's in a sweet kiss. Jeno pulls him closer, hand sifting through Renjun's hair while his other hand squeezes Renjun's fingers in a reassuring manner.

It doesn't take long before Jeno's new habit forms.

He's sure that he'll never end up breaking this one.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to talk to me in [twitter.](http://twitter.com/jenosaints)


End file.
